mirai special (rewrite)
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: here is the longer version I promised


Sailor moon and Dragonball z belong to whoever keep the lawyers away  
this time I am not in a hurry so I can try to make the story later I know people might have questions so I'll put explanations at the end of the story oh yeah whenever I get to the sequel the sailormoon crew will show up in that   
  
  
It has now been thirteen years since son Goku died of the heart virus and the androids appeared the z-crew tried to stop him but they all died without them this world went to hell half the population is gone it's only a matter of time before this planet become extinct from not having a population meanwhile in a underground building two of the last three members of another group are conversing "Damnit" said Trunks "Why can't we stop them?" "I wish I knew" said Gohon "All we can do is keep training and hope we can get strong enough to stop them." Just then Bulma came walking in with Trunks twin sister Rei "Hey little help here guys" said Rei Trunks went over and picked up a box in one hand "Show off" "Rei, Trunks knock it off argue later" reprimanded their mother Bulma "O.k eat up" said Bulma as she placed some bowls of food down which were quickly devoured "some things never change" said Bulma "Huh?" questioned Gohon  
"never mind" said Bulma as time went by Gohon attempted to train the twins but neither one managed to go super sayajin yet "These kid's power levels are so high it's obvious they are both vegeta's kids so Gohon trained them one day they were getting ready to leave Rei had already flew back and Trunks and Gohon were on the way back when they spotted people running and guess who was at the center of it (no it was not the sailor senshi) and they went down to confront the androids "Trunks get back" said Gohon as he started to fight them. But Gohon was quickly hurt so Trunks tried to come to his aid but was quickly defeated as they tried to hide Gohon and Trunks were caught in an explosion and Gohon lost his arm and he gave the last senzu bean to Trunks and passed out meanwhile back at the house Bulma was working on the machine and Rei was paceing because she sensed something was wrong just then Rei heard Trunks talking to Bulma when she came into the room she was suprised to see Trunks carrying a very beat up Gohon. "Rei don't stand there speechless help get Gohon onto a bed and go call doctor Meioh" about five minutes later the doctor came by and treated his injuries "okay" said dr. Meioh "I can't do anything about his arm just keep him in bed for a few days and he rests "thank you dr. Meioh" said Bulma "please just call me Setsuna" said the doctor (no she is not sailor Pluto in this timeline but she was) 'perfect' she thought to herself Rei was reborn but the other senshi were killed before sailor mars could awaken'  
' I don't think she needs it she and that other boy are pretty powerful in this time line if my henshin wand hadn't been destroyed I could helped this world out but all it did was cost me my powers and the other senshi their lives' (they were all reborn before Mars) but perhaps I can help by giving them these swords I found that were left by Tapion and Haruka can help them a little if any' and with that Setsuna Meioh also the former sailor Pluto the last alive sailor senshi took off for parts unknown 'perhaps if somehow sailor Mars awakens then I will return' as time went by Gohon still trained the twins even with one arm (I'm changing part of this special sorry) they were outside talking when the androids attacked and Gohon flashed into super sayajin he tried to go but the twins tried to stop him but he quickly knocked them out and left to fight them   
later on the twins were waking up when they couldn't sense Gohon they flew where the explosions were and found him but it was too late for Gohon this caused an extraordinary change and the twins finally went super sayajin both collapsed and were crying till Bulma finally found them and took them home as time went by Gohon's funeral arrived they buried him next to his father and the rest of z-crew after the funeral Bulma was talking to chi-chi while Trunks and Rei went into the forest as they were walking they saw something flashing as they got closer they noticed it was two swords left on the ground (well Pluto had to leave them somewhere) since no one was around they kept the swords on the way back each had their own thoughts so they went separate places "Damn Gohon why did you have to get your self killed" said Rei as she examined the sword she found it was a weird yellowish blade awhile later they went home and both went into the gravity room awhile later Trunks heard a report on the androids and went to fight them "I have a bad feeling I better help them" and with that Rei flew off to find Trunks she found him in a crater "Oh my gosh Trunks you are lucky to be alive" and she flew him back to capsule corp. as time went by Trunks healed and decided to time travel "Now be careful" said Rei "if you get into trouble I can't save you in the past , just becareful" I will good bye, Rei bye mom" and with that Trunks went to the past about a month later Rei was outside waiting "I know Trunks can take care of himself but I have a bad feeling I am going to see him" and with that Rei pulled out the backup time machine Bulma originally made for Gohon and went to the past  
  
to know what happens read my story entitled "Mirai kids"  
oh yeah the sequel will be called "wrong place wrong time" in which both Rei and Trunks are going to the past again but do to a fluke Rei ends up in juuban this will feature all nine senshi including that realties version of Rei which will be spelled Raye to know which is which until later  



End file.
